


上台前都有禁床令

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [7]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 時間：2018年被染紫（染指?!）的夜晚前夕
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Kudos: 4





	上台前都有禁床令

時間：2018年被染紫（染指?!）的夜晚前夕

【YOSHIKI】

通常公演前一天他們是不做愛的，有時候他即使人在日本也會故意不去找TOSHI，就是為了避免擦槍走火。但這次他們實在太久沒見，無論如何還是想見面，於是便殺去了。

「明天要表演，所以今天不能做。」他進門就劈頭先說，然後看見TOSHI本來虎牙綻放的開心笑容默默變成一個不露齒的微笑。

「從後面抱著你睡可以吧？」TOSHI問。

「只能抱著喔！」

*

然而晚上睡到了一半，他的背還是被硬物頂上，而且還是在他難得睡意正濃的時候。

「TOSHI！」他咬牙。

「對不起嘛！」TOSHI低頭吃吃笑起來，伸手護住分身，往他腦袋狠狠嗅了一口，「可是你好香。」

「就說今天不行——啊啊！你給我好好睡覺！」

「好嘛好嘛！對不起啦！」

TOSHI被他壓在身下的右手還是抱著他，但是左手收了回去，身體也分開了一小點距離。但他覺得身後似乎有種奇怪的輕微震動，以及很小很小的液體聲——

他猛翻過身。

「誰准你在我後面自・己・擼！」

「可是我想做嘛！」TOSHI無辜地噘起嘴，「你明天要上台我又不用⋯⋯」

「你這樣我怎麼睡得著！」

「睡不著？睡不著你幫我擼。」說完TOSHI咬著下唇笑，一臉期盼地看著他，那虎牙看著就勾人。

他掀開棉被跳起來，拿起枕頭往TOSHI身上扔，「啊啊！可惡！我要去睡另一間！」

「對不起！對不起嘛！」TOSHI在他身後叫著。

【TOSHI】

他把那個沾了YOSHIKI髮香的枕頭抱進懷裡，往胯下蹭，舒服地閉上眼，手往下探，繼續開心地享受淫靡的夜晚。

誰知道妄想進行到正精采之處，燈忽然大開，枕頭飛了出去，他覺得下身一空，不禁失落地睜眼。

「啊⋯⋯？」

「啊什麼啊！我人就在房子裡然後你去蹭枕頭！」YOSHIKI跪站在床上，一臉驕傲又不甘的糾結表情。

沒了枕頭，他只能靠自己的手繼續，現在真的不能停。他尷尬地笑著：「嗯哼，我快好了⋯⋯你、你別這時候來嘛⋯⋯」

「什麼你快好了！誰准你自己一個人嗨了！」

雖然睜著眼，但他已經看不見YOSHIKI了。

【YOSHIKI】

他伸手要去抓TOSHI的分身，但才伸進被子裡就立刻被噴了滿手。

「啊啊啊！」他惱怒的叫著，「誰准你去的！誰准你先去的！」

「對不起嘛！」TOSHI雙手合十，又用那個的招牌少女姿勢道歉，問題手上還沾著白濁的液體，哪有一點少女的樣子？

「這個怎麼辦？你負責解決！」他拉開棉被，跨坐在TOSHI肩膀的位置，把硬挺的分身從褲子裡拉出來，正對著TOSHI的臉。

「嗯～可是我現在好舒服、好想睡啊⋯⋯」

「你給我起來！」他猛力一捏TOSHI的肩膀。

「好嘛！」TOSHI把他的分身按往唇邊，烙上一吻。

「你敢敷衍我？」

TOSHI噘嘴輕哼，然後不情願地抬起脖子往他的分身頭部狠狠一啄，然後又躺回去，閉上眼說：「晚安！」

「TOSHI——！」

（全文完）


End file.
